


You Can’t Just Follow Killers Back Home

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Series: Cut through your skin [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DA Halloween Week, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Medium and Psychic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: “Welcome back to World of Strange Powers. I’m your host, Marian Hawke, and this week we’re visiting a small shop in downtown Montreal, the Black Emporium. Whether you want to talk with a deceased family member, get help choosing the right path for your future, or know if you’re being possessed, we heard Dorian Pavus can do all of those, and more.”





	You Can’t Just Follow Killers Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the DA Halloween on Tumblr.

“Who is this?” The golden statue was of a woman, a goddess with ten arms stepping over another person. At her neck laid a row of skulls and around her waist, severed arms.

“I don’t know, but she’s creepy.” And they both giggled, before they continued filming the décor of his shop.

Behind the two cameramen, Dorian groaned and rolled his eyes. Why had he accepted to do this show again? Ah yes, to get more reputation and money, and because the host was the sister of a friend, which made it difficult to refuse.

A camerawoman came to him, everything about her screaming how excited she was to do this episode, which was comforting. “We’ll take some shots of you alone, for the introduction,” she told him. “Stand here please, and look your best.”

“This shouldn’t be difficult,” Dorian easily replied with a cheeky grin. A hairstylist came closer to make sure his hair looked impeccable, the green tips nicely contrasting with his natural deep brown. He had insisted to do his own makeup, keeping it light and natural, with only a hint of bronze highlight and smoked out kohl. He also chose more of a casual outfit, knowing how a lot of mediums and psychics liked to look impressive with ceremonial robes, but he didn’t think it would be necessary, and he didn’t really have any of those, truth be told.

They took some shots in the waiting room with the numerous paintings, which didn’t take much time. It was just for his introduction, she said.

“So we thought we could do the interview at your table instead of the couch, if it’s okay with you,” Marian told him once she finished talking with the executive producer.

“No problem. It’s where I’m more at ease too.”

“Great. Then are you ready? We’ll start at the entrance, then make our way to your ritual table at the back.”

At least she was respectful, on the contrary to some of the doubtful crew members who didn’t bother keeping it to themselves. Being the host of a show focused on paranormal required some belief in it, and her emails suggested she knew a few things about mediums and psychics.

“Sure.”

He was a bit nervous filming this, but knew he was a very good entertainer. After all, half his payroll depended on his ability to sell his talents.

The clapperboard was used, then everyone shushed.

“Welcome back to World of Strange Powers. I’m your host, Marian Hawke, and this week we’re visiting a small shop in downtown Montreal, the Black Emporium. Whether you want to talk with a deceased family member, get help choosing the right path for your future, or know if you’re being possessed, we heard Dorian Pavus can do all of those, and more.”

The camera slid over to him. “Hi there. I don’t think anyone ever introduced me this well.”

Marian laughed, and Dorian lost some of his awkwardness. They made their way over to the table. He grabbed one of his crystals and gently rolled it in his hands, gathering some of its energy.

“What are your abilities, exactly?” Marian asked. The camera above her head was a bit disconcerting, so he focused on her instead.

“I’m a psychic and a medium. Most people get the two terms confused, but medium is everything that has to do with ghosts, demons, the paranormal, whether a psychic is about connecting with people’s mind. I can sense thoughts, emotions, memories and events that can be.”

“Huh. Interesting. Can you tell me what I’m thinking at the moment?” Marian winked, knowing it was a typical question. Dorian stared at her, then smirked.

“You’re thinking that our hair is matching pretty well.” Hers was a deep purple, currently styled in a high ponytail. “Because green and purple are your favourite colours.”

“Oh my,” she giggled. “I bet that got you a few dates.”

“Some, yes,” his smile widened.

“Do your abilities run in your family?”

“Mm, well, they jumped a few generations, but I believe one of my great-great-grandmother was a psychic. She was known to predict some events and could tell when a person would get married, have children, that kind of things. However, I believe everyone has a little bit of magic in them, and that this spark can grow with practice and experience.”

“That’s something my father used to say too.”

“Yes. Malcom, was it?”

“Yes, how did you know?” She voiced with surprise, before snorting. “That was a rhetorical question, I suppose.”

“It’s no problem. Well, to tell the truth, I can sense his presence around you. He used to bring you to karate classes with him when you were young, did he not? He loved spending time with you.”

“Yeah, he said I needed to know how to defend myself,” she agreed with a sad smile at the memory. “Anyway, speaking of defense, you are also working with the police as a psychic detective.”

“From time to time. I help find missing persons, mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“Well… There was this one time, where I saved a kidnapped woman by accident.”

“How did that happen?”

“As a psychic, there’s a lot of thoughts I come across without meaning to. I can block them, but sometimes I’m hit with a very vivid thought because someone is obsessing over it. I was at the grocery store one evening, and this man kept thinking about what amount of money was acceptable for the ransom of this girl he had in his basement.”

“So what did you do?”

“I followed him back to his house. I contacted the police while I was waiting for him to be occupied, then I...”

 

“I can’t believe you told them this story,” Cullen commented, cuddled against him. A bowl of maple syrup covered popcorn was sitting on his lap, and he popped some in his mouth.

“It’s a funny one.” Dorian shrugged.

“Maybe for you. I was afraid for your life, Dori. You can’t just follow killers back home.”

“None of them would suspect anything, however.” He stole some popcorn with a grin. “Think about it.”

“I did, don’t worry. It’s an awful idea.”

“Nevertheless, it worked, and we saved the woman.” Dorian kissed his cheek.

Cullen sighed and shifted so he could reach his mouth, tasting deliciously sweet… then he buried his sticky fingers in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> A World of Strange Powers was actually a real show in the 80s.   
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
